The curse of the eyeless uchiha
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Sasuke has bin cursed with nightmares and is driven to suicide (Oneshot)


My name is Samuel, and this is my best friend Aya, we are huge Naruto fans. We watch every single episode together, so one day we went into GameStop to see if they had something of that nature for us to buy. When I was at the DVD section I found a strange Naruto movie titled "Naruto the Eyeless Uchiha." It had an image of Itatchi with blood was dripping from his empty eye sockets. He had a creepy smile that would make anyone runaway from him. The teeth looked to be like fangs and they looked to be coded something similat to blood,  
. I had never heard of this movie before, and I always had a strange enthusiasm for scary movies. So of course I bought it. The clerk tried to convince me to not buy it, however, I didn't listen. After all it couldn't be that bad, could it?  
Anyway, when we got home I made some popcorn and turned out the lights in the living room for an ultimate scary movie experience. Wide-eyed, Aya and I started watching the movie. Do you remember that place where Sasuke killed Itatchi? I forget its name but I think it's called the "Uchiha hideout". But anyway, where was I? Ah yes, during the near death state Itatchi mumbled a certain unknown genjutsu, "me no noroi."  
I paused it and looked at Aya. We are the top students in our Japanese language class, but just to be certain I grabbed my old translation book. I know "me" means eye. However, I was curious on "noroi." I looked through my book and found the meaning. Noroi meant "curse". Both puzzled Aya and I looked at each other. The next scene on the movie contained a clip of itatchi laying on his back unconscious while Sasuke was removing his eyes and putting them in a preserving jar. Things were getting so creepy.  
The next day, Sasuke awoke from having terrible nightmares.** "**

My eyes. What have you done? I can't see. What have you done with my eyes? It's all your fault. Now I can't help revive the Uchiha clan and it's all your fault!

**"'** Itatchi began yelling in a demonic tone.  
The nightmares got even more horrible each day. Each nightmare was hell after hell. However, they always started the same.  
Sasuke was is in a very dark place with a deep , crimson fog. He was running because he sensed something off about this. If he could get out of the fog he can probably get out of this hellish place.** "Come see me,"** said a very demonic voice. "W-who said that?" Sasuke turned around briefly before he continued running. He and ran until he reached the end of the fog.  
When he got there he saw an image of Itatchi looking at him with no eyes with blood leaking out of his eye sockets like tears. He had the most creepy, sadistic smile you could ever imagine. It was scary enough to make a dog whimper at the sight of it. How gruesome it was.  
Suddenly the walls started to close in on him as Itatchi slowly walked to him. Itachi said in a deep, demonic voice,** "What's the matter with you, foolish little brother?**** Are you happy now? Are you happy that I am dead? Are you happy that you avenged our pathetic family? All I did was protect our home, do you know the truth? Do you know what our family was doing behind your back? Do you know why I killed them in the first place? Of course you don't , and guess what? that's the way it's going to stay.****"**  
Soon he was standing in front of Sasuke who's trembling knees were beginning to fail him. Then the floor cracked open and Sasuke fell into a dark void of empty space.  
He woke up. "I can't take this anymore! I'd rather die than continue to be haunted by these dreams. He grabbed kusanagi and stabbed himself. The sheets became stained and moist as blood and acid began spewing out of his body. He laid there looking up at the ceiling while slowly dying . Little did Sasuke know that by killing himself he would become trapped in the nightmare forever with absolutely no chance of escape. He sealed his own fate inside his biggest fears.

the last thing he herd was **"the truth hurts, doesn't it little brother.****"** before he died of blood and acid burning his skin. a demonic laugh echoed as Sasuke layed there dead.

**The end**

**Wow that was the best story i have ever wrote thank my sister for giving me the ideas. however if you guys wanna see each Nightmare sasuke has I am pushing for like 2 Reviews from diffrent people. for one nightmare. each. and dont forget to tell me what you think**


End file.
